Life of Yuka
by tanhil1992
Summary: what does a girl do when she's in love with a guy who usually dosen't notice she's there?
1. Chapter 1

ok so this is the first one shot of Yuka's story during Pandora hearts. the story explains a little of her background within it, though truth be told i havent read/watched Pandora hearts in a while but i wrote this when i did

Lemme know what you think!

* * *

I sighed rubbing my eyes as the rain poured from the sky. My newest dress was ruined from the water and weighed me down as I walked the street. Normally I wouldn't but Echo had run off to do a job for Vincent. I wouldn't be surprised if I got sick after this, walking home was something I should never do on my own but what choice do I have? It was only a block away. My feet ached from the fashionable shoes I had been made to wear. Unfortunately my feet hadn't seemed to be able to hold myself in these shoes for too long and besides they were ruined as well.

Finally making it home wasn't such a bad thing, the doors were held open for me as I went up the staircase to get inside. Too bad being on my own wasn't possible in a house and family like mine. Taking off the water logged shoes I walked up the long winding staircase inside as servants tried cleaning the water puddles that fell from my dress.

"Miss, please. Master Vincent would not be pleased to know you walked home on your own" I glared at the servant as she whipped the floor with another towel.

"I don't care, Echo left on a mission because of him and I wasn't going to wait for the carriage" I replied to her as I climbed the stairs. I'll be damned to the Abyss before I was told what to do.

"Master Gilbert would not be happy either" Damn I'm being sent to the Abyss. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Are both the Masters home?" this was rare, the only time both brothers were home was usually when there was business that needed to be taken care of.

"Yes miss" I ran, my bare feet making a weird smacking sound as I ran up the remaining stairs, the dress was still waterlogged. Finally reaching the right floor I found the door to this floor's lounge.

"MISS STOP, YOU'RE WET!" I flung open the door to find both the brothers lounging around. Vincent was seated comfortably on the couch grinning at his elder brother. Gilbert was leaned on the wall, cigarette in hand and his hat sat crookedly on his head.

"Ah miss Yuka! Come join us, my brother and I were just discussing something. Why are you all wet?" Vincent blinked as my dress dripped on the perfectly clean floor.

"I walked home from the market. I am sorry sir, Echo was sent off and it was closer for me to walk home then for me to head back to the carriage. It wont happen again." I replied adding a curtsy.

"You will be staying in the Rainsworth household. Gilbert will escort you there, now if you excuse me I have some things to attend to" and with that and a quick smile he left the room.

"…The rainsworth household?" I asked alarmed as Gilbert grabbed his jacket from the chair.

"Yes, now lets go I need to get back" and with that he went out the door not looking back.

"But…Gilbert! What about my dress?" but I followed him anyway to get to the carriage where Gilbert had already made it into the carriage. Sighing I climbed in and let the door close, as I got ready for the ride. God knows how long it will take; I have never even been to that household before. Chancing a glance at Gilbert, he was staring out the window.

"Are you worried about master Oz?" I asked blinking as water dripped from my hair.

"None of your business" he replied not even bothering to turn to face me. Can you believe I have to live with this guy?


	2. Chapter 2

:D the second part to this story. kind of AU, i can't really be sure when this takes place. the best i can give is that Oz is back at this point :D

* * *

Don't you just hate mazes? I do, especially when it's in house form like the Rainsworth household. I had come to a fork in the hallways somehow and was now trying to find my way to where everyone else was.

"Are you lost too?" came a deep voice behind me, making me jump so high my long brown hair seemed to go straight up. Gilbert raised an eyebrow at me as he lit a cigarette.

"Yes master Gilbert" curtsying seemed to be what I did have the time these days.

"Why do you call me master? We are not in the Nightray household therefore I am just as much as a servant as you are" he rolled his eyes and sat down against the wall. I was shocked to say the least. Master Gilbert could never be a servant, not even to Master Oz.

"But…you are a noble now, there is no need for you to be a servant" I hesitated, this was the most I have talked to him since I first arrived in the Nightray household a year after Master Oz was sent to the Abyss.

"There are some things you just don't understand kid. How old are you anyway seven?" ouch that was a sting, my own betrothed couldn't remember my birthday.

"Eighteen tomorrow, now if you can excuse me this is a waste of my time" turning around to walk away I suddenly remembered why I was here in the first place. So I did the only thing I could; I huffed and sat down beside him.

He chuckled at me as I tried to make sure my red dress didn't get dirty, it was a gift from miss Sharon after all.

"Sorry kid, time seems to pass too quickly these days" taking a long drag he put the cigarette out on the ground.

"How are we supposed to find our way out of this house or to the room we want?" I asked with a yawn, ignoring his apologies was always the best answer.

"Well I came from outside so we can head out there and work our way to the front" and with that he stood and offered me his hand. Blankly staring at it for a few minutes I then proceeded to lift myself up off the floor ignoring his chuckles.

He led the way down the hall where he had come from until we had reached outside. The sun was shining and you could hear birds chirping, the first day of spring. Smiling I twirled where I stood, letting the sun dance across my closed eyes until I felt a small weight being placed on my head. Standing up straight and opening my eyes I could see the brim of the brown hat that now cast a shadow to hide my face from the direct sun. Gilbert had already started walking down the path, already with his coat off and his dark hair loose from the absence of his hat. Smiling to myself I walked quickly to catch up with him as I adjusted the hat on my head.

"Raven why don't you come and join us, we are having some tea and cake! OH miss Yuka come join too, such a pretty girl should love tea and cake!" came Break's voice from above on the balcony. Sighing Gilbert rolled his eyes and continued to the next door.

"Does he always offer cake?" I asked as a jogged to keep up.

"Yes, mostly to girls or to annoy people" I caught his eye rolling again as he said this and a slight smirk on his face.

"…Do you want your hat back? I would like to stay outside just a bit longer before it rains again" pulling the hat down further to hide my face. I was curious to know the answer but not enough to let him see my face.

"Why don't you hang to it for now, its almost your birthday after all" I looked up quickly to see the door closing shut as Gilbert walked down the hallway. A smile played on my face as I went into the winding garden.


End file.
